parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mustang
Horses and humans have an ancient relationship. Asian nomads probably domesticated the first horses some 4,000 years ago, and the animals remained essential to many human societies until the advent of the engine. Horses still hold a place of honor in many cultures, often linked to heroic exploits in war. There is only one species of domestic horse, but around 400 different breeds that specialize in everything from pulling wagons to racing. All horses are grazers. While most horses are domestic, others remain wild. Feral horses are the descendents of once-tame animals that have run free for generations. Groups of such horses can be found in many places around the world. Free-roaming North American mustangs (Equus ferus caballus), for example, are the descendents of horses brought by Europeans more than 400 years ago. Wild horses generally gather in groups of 3 to 20 animals. A stallion (mature male) leads the group, which consists of mares (females) and young foals. When young males become colts, at around two years of age, the stallion drives them away. The colts then roam with other young males until they can gather their own band of females. Roles * It played Plains Zebra in The Grizzly King, The Grizzly King II: Simba's Pride, and Khumba (Samwei1234 Version) * It played Sauroposeidon in Animal Train * It played Marty in Alaska Series (NatureRules1 Version) and North America Series (Samwei1234 Version) * It played Cowboy Hat in Battle For Luxurious Hotel (Samwei1234 Version) Gallery Mustang-horse-images-212.jpg Horse, Mustang (Spirit).jpg|Spirit: Stallion of the Cimmaron (2002) Reunion.PNG CPatP Horses.png|Captain Planet Wild Horse (Total Drama).png IMG_0042.PNG|Horseland Apple Butterfly Carrot Dog Elephant Frog Goldfish Horse Igloo Jellybean Kite Lion Monkey Nuts Octopus Panda Quail Rabbit Snake Tree Umbrella Violin Watch Xylophone Yarn Zebra.jpg Noah's Ark Zebras and Horses.png Dumbo Lion.jpg Stanley Horse.png TWT Domestic Horse.jpg 41FE93D7-D58B-41C6-8282-8AEBDFA23C54.jpeg Star meets Mustang.png Elephant On Earth.png Khumba SW1234V.png 5-horses-and-zebra.jpg Horse-in-people-at-work-from-disney-discovery-series.jpg|People at Work by Disneyland Records (1985) Horse-1-in-people-at-work-from-disney-discovery-series.jpg B2CB9F7E-C19C-46D1-AEBC-51103F61990B.jpeg Reader rabbit toddler horses.png C5287FEE-C547-5609-CEB2-FA20286DDC04.jpeg Ribbits-riddles-horse.png Kiger-Mustang-Horse-Pictures.jpg Spiritwhinny.png Spirit-stallion-disneyscreencaps.com-4062.jpg Horse IC.png Zootopia Horse.png Jumpstart spanish horse.png Buckstitch SS.jpg nationalgeographic coloringbook wildhorses.gif IMG 0401.jpg Horse-rct3.png IMG E1411.jpg Flamingos Bears Pigs Giraffes Elk Monkeys Sloths Hippos Elephants Doves Yaks Ostrichs Penguins Zebras Kangaroos Vultures Deer Cows Frogs Owls Chickens Okapis Chimps Snakes Goats Tigers Giraffes Emus Parrots Hyraxes Lions.jpg Flamingos Bears Pigs Giraffes Elk Monkeys Sloths Hippos Elephants Doves Yaks Ostrichs Penguins Zebras Kangaroos Deer Cows Frogs Owls Okapis Chimps Snakes Goats Tigers Giraffes Emus Parrots Hyraxs Lions Worms.png Alligator Alphabet (5).jpeg See Also * Plains Zebra * Grevy's Zebra * Mountain Zebra * Onager * Kiang * African Wild Ass * Przewalski's Horse * Domestic Horse Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:Equids Category:Night at the Museum Animals Category:Spirit Stallion of The Cimarron Animals Category:Horses Category:Cowboy Furs Animals Category:Toy Story Animals Category:Wonder Zoo Animals Category:Captain Planet Animals Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon Animals Category:Total Drama Animals Category:Horseland Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Home on the Range Animals Category:Domestic Animals Category:Horse Subspecies Category:The Old Testament Animals Category:Horse Dictionary Animals Category:Dumbo Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Untamed and Uncut Animals Category:Jumanji Welcome To The Jungle Animals Category:Peppa Pig Animals Category:Red Dead Animals Category:Clifford the Big Red Dog Animals Category:DK First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Impossible Creatures Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Age of Empires Animals Category:Alligator Alphabet Animals